


Steady - Due North

by Andramion



Series: Rare Pair Collection [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, QP relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, scrutiny of poly (soulmate) relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kenma steps in through the doorway and the first thing he does, is fall in love, just a little bit.-Looking at a new place is exciting, and terrifying, in more ways than one. Mostly exciting, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts), [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> For my lovely Nico and Pixiepie, thank you for letting me write this at you!

Kenma steps in through the doorway and the first thing he does, is fall in love, just a little bit.

Actually, the first thing he does is step around Kei, who was following the realtor – a woman in high heels that makes Kenma wonder how she doesn’t fall over, hair pulled back into a bun so tightly it’s giving Kenma a headache from just seeing it, a woman tall and slim with a fast mind and a talk so smooth she looks like the picture book image of someone succeeding in society - but the second thing he does is take in the bay windows and the view behind them.

Instead of the darkness of a brick wall barely a meter away from the windows, he sees a rush of green behind one of them, a tree tall enough to brush the third storey windows. The other two windows in what Kenma presumes is the living room look out over the park. From up here, it’s hard to make out faces, but he can see the people walking around. The distance makes them tiny, a little unreal. It’s calming, watching them go about their day, knowing they won’t spare Kenma a single thought. Knowing that they _can’t_.

More than the actual view, it’s the lack of other people being able to look in that sets Kenma at ease. Here, he realises, there would be no need to close the curtains, no need to sit on the other end of the room just to avoid the gaze of his neighbours, to stay out of view.

"This is nice," he hears Akira say behind him, and Kenma steps aside to let Kuro squeeze past them and enter the room. He reaches out and without even looking, Akira's hand moves to catch his as he comes up next to him.

"We haven't seen the rest of it yet," Kenma argues softly as he brushes his thumb over Akira’s skin slowly. Still, he cannot deny the excited flutter in his stomach.

Kei had spent months finding them a place, narrowing down all the possibilities. He'd discarded some places after a meagre glance, pondered over location, room numbers, neighbourhoods, distance to parks, prices...

There wasn't much they couldn't afford with the three of them, and after both Akira and Kei insisted on not minding if Kenma brought Kuro along... well, Kenma couldn't think of a single reason not to take this step.

There's the mess of the move, painting and flooring and packing and unpacking and shopping for furniture and knickknacks but..

Kenma wants to be closer to them, to have them in the same enclosed space.

He wants Akira to stop feeling guilty over never sleeping in the apartment his parents insist on paying for. He wants Kei to stop pretending he’s the one least affected when Kenma parts from them for the night. He doesn’t want to go on making Kuro feel obligated to tell him it’s fine if he wants to stay at Kei’s.

He wants to not have to choose between homes to spend the night in anymore.

Looking at this place, knowing it lives up to the many standards Kei had set to accommodate all of them seeing this room, imagining what it could be like.. it makes Kenma understand the breathlessness in Akira's voice. He squeezes his hand and lets himself be tugged further into the room.

Kuro is hanging off of Kei's shoulders, gesturing at several parts of the room and excitedly chattering on about the woodwork on the windows, the beams in the ceiling, how much he loves the walk-in kitchen already. Kei's shoulders are hunched - they always are when Kuro's caught him, though the resigned scowl on his face is more of a fond smile nowadays. Kenma once told him that, and the displeased scrunch of his nose was more entertaining than Kenma'd care to admit.

He doesn’t realise it until he’s running his fingers over the wooden beam cutting through the room in the corner across the windows, but Kenma is the one to tug Akira over to that place. It’s weird, how he feels like this place just fits. From his spot half-hidden behind Akira’s taller body, he spots the realtor’s face as she looks at Kei and Kuro. The way her face sets into a disapproving scowl doesn’t make Kenma feel out of place. Rather than that, she feels like an unwanted guest, like this space is already Kenma’s and _she’s_ the one who needs to get out.

He stares at her for a little too long maybe, unusually long for him definitely, and she catches him looking. Kenma’s fingers squeeze Akira’s tighter and he looks away, hides behind Akira a little better. He doesn’t like having this woman’s eyes on him.

"Alright," the realtor starts and she coughs into her hand to get their attention. Kenma can see her eye his hand in Akira's before she turns. "Let me show you the rest of the house. The master bedroom and two bathrooms are through here. The second bedroom is only slightly smaller and is situated near the front door."

Somehow, Kuro ends up leading their little group, talking to the realtor, twenty questions a minute – not always directed at anybody. He’s a prime example of curiosity as he tries out all the sinks, casually opens every cabinet he walks past even though they're all empty.

Kei is close behind him, asking the questions that actually matter. He keeps looking over his shoulder, to see how Akira and Kenma react to certain answers the realtor gives.

Kenma doesn't want the shimmer of excitement in his eyes to die down.

So, he keeps quiet about the way he feels the realtor follow and judge every move they make. Just when he's about to let go of Akira's hand, Akira squeezes his, stopping it from slipping away.

"I know," Akira whispers quietly. He nods and Kenma follows his gaze. "Kei's noticed too. Calm down and if you still wanna let go, it's okay."

 _Rude_ , Kenma thinks, more on reflex than anything else, but he appreciates the way Akira won't let him get away with things when it's not necessary. It's good for him, he knows that. Even if Akira is a little blunt about it.

The compass on the inside of his wrist catches his attention when he looks down. It's half hidden with the way his palm is pressed against Akira's, but Kenma can still see the constant movement of the rotating pin, the confused twitch as it tries to point both in front and next to Kenma.

It never used to be this active. When Kenma was little, it was always steady - due north, always due north - the distance between Kei and Akira nothing compared to the one between them and Kenma.

It was only when Shouyou had him over - Kenma was nineteen years old and wondering what on earth was happening to the usually still needle om his wrist - that Kenma found them.

First Akira, introduced as Shouyou's training camp buddy for several years now - "Vice-Captain of Aobajousai, Kenma, can you believe it?" - Akira who at first looked so bored to be there and got a friendly jab from Shouyou for it, but Kenma...

Kenma picked up on the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he roughly ruffled Shouyou's hair, and he picked up on the way his compass struggled to stay pointed straight in his direction, until it turned a full 180 degrees.

Then, a soft curse behind him and tall, tall Kei looking over at them, standing there with his outstretched arm and his expression one of wonder.

Akira had fallen silent next to him then, looking between Kenma and Kei, slowly reaching out to ruck up his sleeves, to add his own twitching compass to the others. Then, Kei had stepped closer and as their fingers grazed each other’s, Kenma had looked at the fluttering image their compass needles formed, at how each point kept switching between the other two at a high speed, at how they formed a perfect sixty-degree triangle, the tree of them.

All that Kenma had been able to think about was that first time he'd played Karasuno, how his eyes had followed Kei, how easily he'd been able to figure Kei out, even for him.

That, and the way he had _known_ Akira hadn't minded being there, even though Shouyou had questioned his own friend's intentions, Kenma had just.. known.

No theories, no speculation, no observation-based knowledge, nothing but the simple gut feeling that Kenma knew his character already.

Now, Kenma looks across the off-white painted hallway, follows Kei into one of the bedrooms and lets go of Akira's hand, though not because he feels compelled to.

Akira moves over to the window, and Kei holds out his arm for Kenma to duck under, if he wants to.

"This room could be yours," Kei tells him, leaning down to press a kiss to Kenma's hair, just for a moment. "Akira and I can take the one on the east side, I know you hate the early morning light."

Kenma nods, and he feels his hair cling to the rough fabric of Kei's winter coat as he turns his head. Akira looks like he's glowing, standing there in the late afternoon sun.

"I like it," Kenma says, and he can feel Kei looking at him. "I like this place. I can see it."

He feels Kei's chest move with a laugh. "See what?" he asks, teasing, but Kenma's okay with that. It's been a long time since Kei's teasing's gotten to him.

He looks up, speaks up, loud enough for Akira to hear too.

"I can see us living here, together. I want us to."

For a moment, Kei keeps quiet, stares at Akira, like he's saying _can you believe this one?_. Kenma's pretty sure they can't be as surprised as he is at himself. With a huff, Kei kicks the door shut and pulls Kenma into his chest, one arm tight around his back, the other wide open, gesturing for Akira to join them.

And he does, and Kenma feels safe, he feels warm here with Akira and Kei so close, with the knowledge that Kuroo is just in the other room, with the knowledge that it could be like this from now on, if they all want it to.

"Kei?" Akira asks, his voice smushed against Kei's shoulder. "How soon can we have this place? We need to get this place."

"Shouldn't take long. I just need to get a new realtor from the firm assigned to us first, I don't want her to get the commission bonus."

Kenma lets out a little hiccup of a laugh. Kei noticed, of course he did. Akira said so too.

"Other than that, it shouldn't take too long. We just need to know what Kuroo-san thinks."

Just then, the door swings open and Kuro sticks his head in, as if called.

"I don't know about you guys," he says, in a way that makes Kenma think he actually _does_ , "but I _love_ this place." He comes into the room, half-closing the door behind him and he stage-whispers: "Don't tell her though, I don't want her to have the satisfaction after how she looked at you three."

Reluctantly, Kenma pulls away from the warm hug and looks all three of them in the eyes, one by one.

"Let's do this," he says, letting the smile he's felt bubbling up show on his face. "Let's make this place a home."

"Our home," Akira adds in agreement and Kenma looks at Kuroo to see him nod, then up to Kei to see it in his eyes too: the emotion he doesn't always show in his expression, how happy he is.

Kenma can feel the excitement well up inside him and it doesn't scare him.

"Ok," he says again, "let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic, I really loved writing it.
> 
> If you want to, please leave me a comment, you will absolutely make my day by doing so.


End file.
